13 Lipca 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Małe zoo Lucy - Historyjka Zeda Zebry; film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Dim, Dam, Doum odc.7 - Dam idzie do szkoły; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Budzik - Podróże małe i duże; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Lippy&Messy - odc.16; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Duma i uprzedzenie - odc. 3; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Duma i uprzedzenie - odc. 4; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Telezakupy 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:25 Plebania - odc. 1289; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Klan - odc. 1678 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 161; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Europejskie safari - Motyl sułtanek; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Europejskie safari - Tarantula; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Europejskie safari - Łyska; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Kandydat ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 Czarne chmury odc.4/10 - Przeprawa - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Opole 2009 na bis /13/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Życie zaczyna się od tańca - odc. 1; telenowela dokumentalna kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Ewa Straburzyńska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress - txt - str.777; STEREO 17:25 Ranczo odc.13 - Wielkie wybory - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4435; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Garfield i przyjaciele odc.40 - Rozbój na podniebnej drodze; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:05 Kroniki - Drużynowy Puchar Świata na żużlu; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:25 Wirus zagłady - cz. 1 - txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Armand Mastroianni; wyk.:Tiffany Thiessen, Eric Roberts, Vincent Spano, French Stewart; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Determinator - odc. 4/13 - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Za garść dolarów; western kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy, Hiszpania (1964); reż.:Sergio Leone; wyk.:Clint Eastwood, Marianne Koch, Gian Maria Volonte, Wolfgang Lukschy; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Na własne oczy - Zielona trawa; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2005); reż.:Karin Berger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Kino nocnych marków - Kojak-Słowo honoru; serial kraj prod.USA (1974); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Kino nocnych marków - Kojak-Zdrada; serial kraj prod.USA (1974); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:50 Telezakupy 07:20 Złotopolscy odc.256 - Don Dionizy Corleone; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Przystanek praca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper odc.30/52 - Upiór Oprah; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Radiostacja Roscoe odc.8/52 - Xeroboy; serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 31 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 32 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 16; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Przygody Tarzana odc.64/75 - Prymitywny człowiek; serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Nowe przygody Flippera - odc.30/44; serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Magnum odc.110/162 - Wiatry Kona; serial kraj prod.USA (1985); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Teleturniej Lotko. tv; STEREO 13:30 Song of Songs (Ekumeniczny Festiwal Muzyki Chrześcijańskiej, Toruń 2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Córki McLeoda odc.68 - Krok po kroku; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 MASH - odc. 214; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1981); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Dom odc.10/25 - Nie przesadza się starych drzew - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 17:55 Dwójkomania; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 M jak miłość - odc. 643; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Czterdziestolatek odc.13/21 - Kozioł ofiarny, czyli rotacja - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Czas honoru odc.4 - Przysięga - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:50 Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson - s. I pilot - txt - str.777; serial policyjny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Michael M. Robbin; wyk.:Kyra Sedgwick, J.K Simmons, Corey Reynolds, Robert Gossett; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:50 Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson - s. I odc. 2/13; serial policyjny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:25 To ja złodziej - txt - str.777; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Zbigniew Dunin-Kozicki, Janusz Gajos, Daniel Olbrychski, Anna Romantowska, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Globisz, Krystyna Feldman, Bożena Dykiel, Kinga Preis, Maciej Kozłowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Wieczór artystyczny - Pytam o Wolność; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:58 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:12 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:50 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:16 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:19 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:17 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:33 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:51 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 22:55 Listy do PRL-u; felieton; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Uzależnienie - Uzależnienie od opiatów. Na czym polega kuracja substytucyjna (Addiction - suplementary. Opiate Addiction: Understanding Replacement Therapy); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:52 Lekarze w świecie przemocy - Sudan (Doctors on the Front Line); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:16 Żużel - Drużynowy Puchar Świata-Peterborough; STEREO 01:11 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:37 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 02:21 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:39 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:58 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:09 Zawód: reżyser - Andrzej Barański; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:34 Deus Caritas Est; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Tomasz Orlicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:03 Zawodowcy - Robert Sowa - kucharz; magazyn 04:27 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:46 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:30 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:13 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 06:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Przygody w siodle - odc. 16, Australia 2001 8:35 Łowcy skarbów 3 - odc. 12, Francja, Niemcy, Kanada, USA 2001-2002 9:35 Czarodziejki 4 - odc. 22, USA 2001-2002 10:35 Sheena - odc. 16, USA 2000 11:35 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 16, USA 1996 12:05 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Banita - odc. 161, Polska 2004 13:05 I kto tu rządzi - Absolwentka - odc. 31, Polska 2007 13:35 I kto tu rządzi - Sprawa Batyckich - odc. 32, Polska 2007 14:10 Miodowe lata - Sierżant Roku - odc. 16, Polska 1998-2001 14:45 Zwariowany świat Malcolma 6 - odc. 14, USA 2005 15:15 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 17, USA 1996 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:45 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 172, USA 2008-2009 17:45 Ostry dyżur - odc. 15, USA 2003-2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 36, Polska 2009 20:05 Megahit - Wschodzące słońce - thriller, USA 1993 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:55 Zabójcza rzeka - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 0:45 Fala zbrodni - Wejście smoka - odc. 102, Polska 2007 1:45 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:45 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:30 Uwaga! 05:50 Mango Telezakupy 06:50 Granie na śniadanie 08:10 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! (5) 09:20 Milionerzy 10:20 Salon gry 11:20 Mango Telezakupy 12:20 Na Wspólnej (1026) 12:47 Na Wspólnej (1027) 13:14 Na Wspólnej (1028) 13:40 W-11 wydział śledczy 14:20 Ryzykanci (8) 15:20 Przyjaciele (11) 15:55 Przyjaciele (12) 16:25 Rozmowy w toku 17:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 W-11 wydział śledczy 20:50 Detektyw Monk (7) 20:50 Detektyw Monk (7) 21:45 Teraz albo nigdy! (33) 22:40 Kuba Wojewódzki (12) 23:40 Rodzina Soprano (17) 00:55 Co za tydzień 01:25 Uwaga! 01:45 Nocne granie 03:05 Rozmowy w toku 04:00 Nic straconego TV 4 04.50 Pogromcy hitów - program publicystyczny 05.10 Pogromcy hitów - program publicystyczny 05.35 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.05 TV Market 07.40 Zbuntowani (4) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 08.45 Dziewczyny fortuny 09.45 Odkrywanie Ameryki 10.15 Odkrywanie ameryki 10.45 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 11.15 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 12.15 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 12.45 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 13.50 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.20 Dziewczyny fortuny 15.20 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 16.00 Istne szaleństwo - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Strażnik Teksasu (2) - serial, USA 19.00 Zbuntowani (5) - serial 20.00 Galileo - mag. popularnonaukowy 21.00 Lot ku gwiazdom: Spełnione marzenie - film dokumentalny, USA/Wielka Brytania 22.05 Korporacja (1) - film dokumentalny, Kanada 2003 23.10 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 23.50 Regina (9) - serial obycz., Polska 00.20 Wallander: Wioskowy głupek - serial krym., Szwecja 02.20 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 03.15 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 04.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 04.55 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 04:30 Taki jest świat (7) 05:00 Taki jest świat (7) 05:30 Reportaż religijny 06:00 Reportaż religijny 06:30 Puls kultury (31) 07:00 Telemarket (69) 07:30 Zorro (60) 08:30 Meandry miłości (165) 09:30 Z boską pomocą (31) 10:30 Burza uczuć (310) 11:30 Telemarket (69) 12:00 Szybka wygrana (9) 13:00 Telemarket (69) 13:30 Z boską pomocą (32) 14:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (109) 15:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (110) 15:30 SingaDinga (4) 16:30 Star Trek (25) 17:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (111) 18:00 Niezły numer (12) 18:30 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa (23) 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty (46) 20:00 Przygody Hucka Finna 22:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (112) 22:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (113) 23:00 Star Trek (26) 00:00 Nocne I-granie (13) 02:00 Reportaż religijny 02:30 Godzina miłosierdzia (90) 03:00 Taki jest świat (7) 03:30 Żebro Adama (42) 04:00 Miód i szarańcza (12) 04:30 Godzina miłosierdzia (90) TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Jagoda w mieście odc.2/4 - Dziewczyna nie z tej ziemi; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Ala i As - Ala i As lecą na Marsa; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 W labiryncie odc.37 - Diagnoza; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 W labiryncie odc.38 - Gdzie jest moje dziecko?; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Wszystko powiem Lilce!; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Wiktor Skrzynecki; wyk.:Filip Gębski, Justyna Zbiróg, Monika Szapilak, Tomasz Szczypkowski, Sławomir Hajduk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc.14/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Artes - nadrealiści ze Lwowa; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Bank nie z tej Ziemi odc.6/13 - Einstein i ja; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Stawka większa niż życie odc.16/18 - Akcja "Liść dębu"; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Nawigator - magazyn żeglarski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Ala i As - Ala i As lecą na Marsa; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Dzika Polska - Piąty żywioł; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 W labiryncie odc.37 - Diagnoza; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 W labiryncie odc.38 - Gdzie jest moje dziecko?; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka-Wyjątkowo spokojni sąsiedzi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc.14/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1992 / 1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Gorzka miłość odc.4 - Miasteczko; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 Nasz reportaż - Siedem górek Stefii Wróbel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:15 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:15 W labiryncie odc.37 - Diagnoza; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 W labiryncie odc.38 - Gdzie jest moje dziecko?; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka-Wyjątkowo spokojni sąsiedzi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc.14/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1992 / 1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Gorzka miłość odc.4 - Miasteczko; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:20 Opole 2009 na bis /6/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Nasz reportaż - Siedem górek Stefii Wróbel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:00 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Nawigator - magazyn żeglarski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Cinemax 06:00 Pieśń codzienności 07:30 Ostatni seans filmowy 09:25 Garbo mówi 11:10 Paulina na plaży 12:45 W stronę światła 13:05 Picasso: Twórca i niszczyciel 15:10 Serce mężczyzny II 17:05 Skrzypek na dachu 20:00 Zielony promień 21:40 Sherry 23:15 Czy to już miłość? 01:00 Ręka 02:45 Własność prywatna 04:25 Żywe trupy Cinemax 2 06:00 Fioletowe fiołki 07:50 Noce pełni księżyca 09:30 Pieśń codzienności 11:00 Star Trek: Pokolenia 12:55 Rozterki Roberta Zimmermanna 14:35 Ostatni seans filmowy 16:30 Żona lotnika 18:15 Fioletowe fiołki 20:00 Prawda po zabijaniu 21:20 Picasso: Twórca i niszczyciel 23:25 Epitafia (2) 00:20 Woodstock 03:20 Jerusalema